Sensors are used in a variety of applications. For example, an automobile may include one or more accelerometers and/or gyroscopic sensors configured to support stability and/or traction control, along with one or more temperature sensors to provide temperature compensation for the output of the accelerometers and/or gyroscopic sensors or to monitor temperatures at various locations within the vehicle. In practice, processing the sensor data to achieve the desired performance requirements using general purpose processing devices often involves complex sets of instructions, which may require higher clock frequencies and increased power and/or area consumption to reduce latencies. Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize latencies and reduce power and/or area consumption without compromising performance.